Written in the Stars
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: This is a song fic based off of the song 'Written in the Stars' by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner. This is a Tenderheart Bear and Wish Bear pairing. Don't worry, they don't do anything not G rated. Otherwise the rating would be M. Please read and review. This is my first story, I plea mercy!


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so no flaming please! Based off of the song 'Written in the Stars' by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner. I don't own the Care Bears.

It was another busy day in the Kingdom of Caring, and everyone wanted to relax. However, there was one Care Bear that needed to relax more than anyone else. Tenderheart Bear worked non-stop to get things done, and he needed a break. Nobleheart Horse tried telling him that if he overworked himself, he'd be grumpier than Grumpy Bear himself. Tenderheart paid no mind to what Nobleheart said, and continued to work. It was then that Wish Bear had heard about it, and she began to worry about Tenderheart.

_Maybe I can talk some sense into him_, Wish thought. Just then, she saw Trueheart Bear walking towards the Hall of Hearts, with a worried look on her face. The entire Care Bears Family went to try to talk some sense into Tenderheart, but to no avail.

"Does anyone else want to try?" Nobleheart asked.

"I'll give it a try," Wish said, "I heard that he wasn't going to stop until he was finished with all the work that needed to be completed. If anyone can talk some sense into him, it's me." Nobleheart smiled, he knew that Wish was right. Wish walked up to the doors of the Hall of Hearts, and began to think of a good song that Tenderheart knew. Once she had the song, she entered the Hall of Hearts and began to walk towards Tenderheart.

"If you're trying to get me to take a break, forget it." Tenderheart said. He assumed that they had sent in Swiftheart Rabbit. When they really sent in Wish.

"Well you might get it done a lot quicker if you turn on some music." Wish said. Tenderheart froze in his tracks, and stopped what he was doing. He turned around to see Wish standing there, her arms crossed.

"I don't have time." Tenderheart said.

"Well then make time." Wish said. She then looked at what Tenderheart was doing. She was astonished that he was trying to organize the Caring Missions. Tenderheart tried to get back to work, but Wish prevented him.

"You've been working for eight days straight," Wish said, "take a break." Just then, the caring meter was heard. They all looked to see that it had dropped seven points. Tenderheart was about to go when Wish stopped him.

"You need to take a break." Wish said. Tenderheart knew that he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Okay, fine," Tenderheart said, "I'll take an eight hour break."

"No," Wish said, "you're taking an eight day break."

"Well, what am I supposed to do for eight days?" Tenderheart asked.

"Oh, I have something planned." Wish said, smiling. She said to meet her at ten o'clock that night, and to have a sleeping bag with him.

Later that night...

"What's keeping him?" Wish asked. Just then she saw Tenderheart carrying a sleeping bag. Once he got there, he set his sleeping bag up and began to lie down. Wish did the same with hers placing it next to Tenderheart's. Tenderheart saw this and began to try to fall asleep, but couldn't. Once settled, Wish looked at Tenderheart and began to wonder why he was trying to fall asleep.

"Why do you always seem to look at the stars?" Tenderheart asked.

"Because," Wish said, "I always feel like there's something written in them a million miles away."

"Well, I'd really appreciate it if you'd lie down." Tenderheart said. Wish then started to lie down on her back, and stare at the stars. As she was doing this, Tenderheart reached over and grabbed her paw. This caught Wish off guard, and caused her to look over to Tenderheart. Tenderheart looked back at Wish and smiled, Wish smiled back at him. They were there the whole night, and had developed a relationship. The next night, Tenderheart and Wish went to that same spot and did what they did last time. They could both see that their relationship was written in the stars a million miles away. That night, the song 'Written in the Stars' played and they knew that would be their song. No one could ever believe it. Wish actually got Tenderheart to stop working, and became his girlfriend in the process.

Author's note: So that's the story guys and gals, what did you think of it? Please let me know in a review. Until next time, quoting the FanFic Critic, TTFN.


End file.
